Everyone needs an angel
by vampiregleek1
Summary: What happens when Klaus falls for Caroline's twin sister Angelina instead. What if instead of Tyler biting Caroline he turned Angel and she chose to die. What if Klaus' speech was given to her . What happens when Klaus' brother's awakened. Klaus/oc/Kol
1. Our Town

**AN/ I'm re-writing chapter 1 because I have noticed a few mistakes in my writing. I won't change much just fix a few things maybe add more. I stole a Klaroline moment but, I won't do that often it's just how I got the story rolling.**

**Memories = _bold italics_**

**Chapter 1**

**ANGELINA'S POV**

**FORBES' HOUSE**

Well, today was my birthday and I spent it with my Marie. We have been best friends since a guy put gum in my hair and she cut his ponytail off. We had cheesecake and spent the day watching supernatural well, I was watching Dean. I guess that counts as watching though.

Marie wanted to spend the night but, my twin Caroline and I plan on watching "The Notebook.". That movie and fashion are the only things we can really agree on but, she's my twin I love her. Speaking of Caroline she should be home soon.

I think she's home, I just heard the door slam. I walk into the kitchen to see something slightly disturbing. Caroline perched on the counter with Tyler's legs in between hers and playing tonsil swap.

"Get a room!" I screeched turning around. I was trying to get that image out of my head when I felt a liquid flowing down my throat and blacked out.

_**I was just driving home from homecoming when I saw someone lying in the middle of the road. I immediately pulled over and ran over to him. I looked at him and saw no injuries. He was just lying in the middle of the road. He had curly, dirty blonde hair and looked to be maybe 23? Suddenly his eyes opened and I was shocked to see gold.**_

"_**You know it's rude to stare." He says in a rich English accent. I noticed his eyes were blue now, I must be seeing things.**_

"_**Well, I think it's justified when you see a man randomly lying on the road. What are you doing?!" I ask. He just chuckles and continues to lay there in the middle of the road.**_

"_**I'm gazing at the stars." He replies as if it's obvious.**_

" _**What if a car came and hit you!" I yelled at him. I swear he's a crazy person lying in the middle of the road! What the hell is wrong with him.**_

"_**Then a car would have hit me." He says as if it's no big deal.**_

" _**I have 3 guesses as to why you're in the middle of the road. One you're crazy, two you're suicidal or three you're both. Which one are you?" I ask.**_

" _**I may be a little crazy but, I'm definitely not suicidal." He says with a raised brow. Okay he's looking at me like I'm the crazy one. **_

" _**Wanna gaze with me?" He asks. Why the hell would I wanna do that!?**_

" _**Uh, I don't really feel like dying today so, I'm gonna go." I reply before I start to walk back to my car. I'm just about to open my door when I feel a breeze and someone behind me. I see the mans reflection in the window but, he has gold eyes surrounded by veins. I try to scream but, he covers my mouth. **_

" _**Shh, I won't hurt you I'm just curious about something. What's your' name?" He asks looking deeply into my eyes. Like I'm going to tell this monster my name!**_

"_**Angelina Forbes." I say as if I have no control over myself.**_

" _**You can call me Nik or Klaus if you want. Okay, I guess I'll call you my Angel. So, Angel what are your' hopes and dreams?" he questions. **_

" _**I don't know." I answer honestly not having a choice. He raises an eyebrow and then smirks.**_

" _**Well, when you figure it out I want you to pursue those dreams. I want you to want for nothing and get everything you want. Forget this conversation." He says. I blink and then he's gone.**_

I gasp as I wake up and look around. I notice I'm in my bedroom as I see my mother and Caroline both sitting in front of me. I suddenly remember everything that happened before my dream.

"What the hell just happened!?" I yell. I see Caroline and my teary eyed mother exchange looks before my mom walks out. Caroline starts telling me everything from how she became a vampire to now. When she say's the name Klaus I almost scream I cross paths with a dangerous sociopath and he compels me to succeed in life? Well, I guess the guy on the road really was crazy but, in a completely different way.

" Well, I'll just get you a blood bag and we'll get through this together." Caroline gets up to leave but, I grab her wrist and stop her.

" Care, I'm not transitioning. I don't want to be stuck and I don't want to accidentally hurt someone. What if I can't control it." I tell her my reasoning while a few tears slip out. She looks at me and a few tears come out of her eyes as she sits back down. She sighs and stares at me while tears stream down her face.

" I understand your' reasons but, I'm not going to sit here and watch you die. Goodbye, Angie." She says as she hugs me and walks away.

**NIKLAUS POV**

"Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed, he said Angel had a terrible accident and is not accepting the transition." I know it was my fault but, I hoped she would want to turn. I guess I'm not as good a birthday gift giver as I thought. I don't know why I care so much about her but, I know I can't let her die before I have found out.

"You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this, are you here to gloat or what!?" Caroline responds angrily. I know it's my fault but, I find myself offended that she thinks I would gloat about something like this.

"I'm here to help, Caroline. I can convince her to turn. Please, ask the Sheriff to invite me inside." I plead. I never thought I would actually plead before.

"I know how this game works. Your' going to force feed her and ask for something in return." Liz says walking into the room.

"Just your support." Might as well get something out of this. Well, I mean other than the fact that my angel will be able to live forever under my protection. For some strange reason I liked the idea of protecting her and calling her mine.

"Come in." Liz says after a minute of internal debating probably.

I walk into Angels room and see something I wasn't expecting. It was very girly, she had seemed so mature as if she never lets her hair down.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asks weakly when she notices me. They must have told her everything and now she hates me.

"Yes." She whispers sternly.

I walk up to her and run my eyes over her body. She looks really pale and weak she'll start desiccating soon. The process is like when a vampire starves themselves but, it takes 3 days and they don't come back.

"That looks painful. My apologies, you're whats known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal." I lie because I know she is much more than collateral damage. I did this because I'm selfish and even though I know I can't be with her I still want to.

"I love birthdays." I say after a moment of silence and flick a charm on her bracelet.

"Yeah. Aren't you like...a billion, or something?" She asks sarcastically.

"Well, you have to adjust your perception of time if you become a vampire, Angel. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free." I say trying to push her into transitioning.

"No, I'm dying. I don't want to live forever if I don't deserve it." She says. I sigh as what she says sinks in. I don't want her die and I am a selfish being but, I can't force her. So I sit on the bed next to her and continue my small speech.

"And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask." I say gazing into her eyes. I know I have her convinced when I see the tears streaming down her face and wipe them with my thumb.

"I don't wanna die." She whimpers softly. I decide to just do this the easy way and bite my wrist. I put my arm around her and hold my wrist up to her mouth.

"There you go, sweetheart. Have at it." I beckon her proud that this actually worked. She bit into my wrist after a moments hesitation and I had to suppress a moan.

"Happy birthday, Angel." I say as she starts to fall asleep on my chest. I hold her for a few moments while she sleeps hoping I will get to do it again sometime. I get up and tuck her in, for a couple of minutes I watch her sleep. I take out the diamond necklace I bought her and leave it on her nightstand. I had the necklace spelled to be daylight jewellery. I find myself staring at her once again but, it's normal to stare at the person you love right? Wait, what? I love her, that's who she is to me. I find myself wanting to say it to her just once.

" I love you." I quietly whisper before kissing her forehead and hearing a couple of gasps. I turn in shock and see Caroline watching me along with Liz. They just saw that whole scene. I quickly flash out of there not wanting to answer to them.

**ANGELINA'S POV**

I woke up, feeling completely new. I notice a little, navy blue, rectangular, velvet-covered box with a note on my nightstand that says "From Klaus". I open the box and see a diamond necklace with a lapis lazuli stone in the middle. I think it's a daylight necklace I walk up to my window and stuck my hand in the sunlight. Yes it's daylight jewellery but, why would he give me this and why would he save me?


	2. The Ties That Bind

**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

Bonnie, Elena and I are standing in front of the coffins.

"I've been having these dreams for days now. It's like the witches are trying to send me a message." Bonnie says.

"I just can't believe that you guys kept this from us this whole time." Elena says.

I clear my throat and say "You guys kept the supernatural from me. I'm just happy someone told me about **this**." I motion to the coffins.

"Stefan thought, if you knew where the coffins were, Klaus could threaten people to get the information out of you. Angie I didn't want to keep these secrets from you but, you were supposed to be protected." Bonnie says, sympathetically.

"So, these are the rest of his family?" I say looking around to change the subject. I have been struggling with the transition but, I haven't hurt anyone. There is someone I want to hurt though I have never been a vicious person but, Klaus ruined my life.

"Yeah. Elijah and two others. This one... is the one we can't open. We don't know who is in it, or whats in it, only that I think my dream's telling me it'll help us kill Klaus." Bonnie replies.

Stefan enters and asks "What the hell are you doing?".

" I needed them to know about the coffin." Bonnie states.

"And I needed you to keep them out of it, Bonnie." Stefan responds.

"So what are you gonna do, Stefan? Are you gonna kidnap me, so that I won't tell anyone?" Elena comments.

"Don't tempt me, Elena." Stefan says.

"I think I know, who can open the coffin, Stefan. And I need Elena to help me find her. Not to mention Angie is a soft spot."

"Find who? What are you talking about?" Stefan asks.

"I couldn't place her face at first. Then I realized..." Bonnie trails off.

Bonnie shows Elena a photo.

"Oh my god, Bonnie." Elena says.

Stefan looks at the photo and asks "Who is this?"

"it's my Mom." Bonnie replies.

" Oh well, keep me updated. You are going to come with me and help." Stefan says looking at me whilst I just stand there wondering what he's talking about. What the hell did Bonnie mean earlier, Klaus doesn't have a soft spot he's a monster.

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

Stefan and I walk into the parlor, Klaus is sitting on a chair. Yep, his presence just what I need, I roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asks expressionless.

"Enjoying our stalemate." Klaus responds with the smirk he always wears. Klaus looks at me and his eyes soften.

"What do you want?" I ask suspiciously and annoyed.

"The question is what you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back." Klaus says looking at Stefan.

"Well, see... Klaus...we're not negotiating." Stefan says as he glances at me.

"And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean? Angel, love might I add that you look ravishing today." He says as he notices me glaring at him.

" No, No. You leave Mystic Falls and then give me call in a few years and we'll talk." Stefan says ignoring the second half of Klaus' statement.

"I can give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal." Klaus says calmly.

" Or what? You make one move and we will drop your' little brother in the ocean. You know the hot one that looks like Elijah?" I say with a fake smile.

Klaus glares at me and replies " Well, if you do I will kill everyone you know starting with Stefan and ending with Caroline. You living while no one else does seems punishment enough. By the way Kol is not nearly good enough for you!" He says before storming out leaving me confuse once again.

**MYSTIC GRILL**

I was sitting in a booth eating, I seem to do a lot of that now. Eating helps with the whole blood craving thing. Suddenly someone sat down in front of me. I looked up to see Klaus sitting in front of me with a determined look on his face.

I raise an eyebrow and say " I'm not telling you where they are.".

" Oh, no that's not why I'm here right now." He states looking as if I offended him.

" So, why are you here?" I ask confused.

" Will you go on a date with me?" He asks. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was nervous.

I burst out laughing and say " You're kidding me, right." . I look at him and see a hurt expression as he shakes his head Oh, shit. Realizing he's serious I tell him straight " We're enemies, you ruined my life. It would never work.". I get up and leave hoping he doesn't kill me for that. I mean why the hell would he ask me out he ruined my life.  
**ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

Damon and I enter the room with the coffins. Damon called me and asked if I would help him move the locked coffin.

We hear footsteps and see Klaus enter

"What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less." Klaus insults and then breaks down in pain.

"Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here." Damon comments.

" Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line." Klaus shouts still in pain. Klaus has Bonnie, I hope he doesn't hurt her. If I say something though he's more likely to rip my head off. The candles die down and Klaus returns to normal.

"Now... please... show me the coffins." Klaus demands. The coffins appear minus the fourth.

"Here we are. Where's the fourth? Show me!" Klaus shouts.

"Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here." I tell him.

"What did you do?" Klaus asks angrily looking at me. His eyes are clouded over by anger but, I can still see the hurt.

"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I called Angie and asked her to help me move them. We didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one." Damon responds with a smirk.

"I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest. Angel excluded I have other plans for her." Klaus says angrily. Wow, he really is the master of threats.

"Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more. And you can remove Angie from your' plans, she's so out of your league." Damon says sarcastically.

**FORBES' HOUSE**

I come home to see Caroline on the couch wearing her depressed face. I sit down right beside her and wrap my arm around her.

"What's wrong?" I ask as she sighs.

" Tyler went left to try and break his sire bond because of what he did to you. Dad is in the hospital and all our lives are screwed up." She replies.

" Well, the point of things being bad is that they get better" I say hoping things will really get better. I mean life is full of up and downs.

" There's that saying what goes down must go up. Not very inspirational but, It's all I've got." I say as we both laugh.


End file.
